


The Haunting Of Mimete

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [25]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimete has a ghostly experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting Of Mimete

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "Pumpkins Scream In The Dead Of Night" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

Mimete considered herself a scientist…for the most part. True, she usually found chasing idols and celebrities a far more rewarding way to spend her time, rather than being stuck in a stuffy laboratory, conducting experiments, but she could be quite brilliant when she put her mind to it.

Like when she murdered her rival Eudial. Eudial was infamous for her terrible driving skills, so when she drove off a cliff and plunged to her death, nobody raised an eyebrow at the news. Everybody knew it was bound to happen eventually; Mimete and her other co-workers even had a running bet on when it would happen. The fact that she had directly caused Eudial's "accident" hardly stopped Mimete from laughing all the way to the bank.

However, strange things had been happening ever since that night - things that Mimete's scientific mind found difficult to explain. At first, it was just minor incidents. Lost glasses, misplaced papers… Mimete knew she could be a little absent-minded at times, so she had brushed off such instances as simple carelessness, nothing to be concerned about.

But then somebody started writing nasty notes on the idol posters that decorated her office. When Mimete confronted the rest of the Witches about the prank, they all denied having anything to do with it. Of course, there was always the possibility that they were lying, but Mimete had recognized the handwriting on sight.

Now, Mimete knew there were such things as supernatural phenomena. When a person fought against magical girls with demons brought to life from inanimate objects, that was hard to deny. However, the one thing she refused to believe in was ghosts.

That is, until she actually saw one.

"Mur-der-er…"

At the sight of a translucent Eudial floating through the air, Mimete screamed and promptly fainted.


End file.
